Sugar Craving
by Rivulet027
Summary: 314 mildy into S4. Hunter has donuts, Ben craves and Michael is perceptive. A BenMichael fluff with Hunter, donuts and writers block.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Queer as Folk, it's not my toy box and I promise to put everyone away when I'm done. 

Note: The look of longing on Ben's face in 314 when Hunter walked in with the donuts was just too much fun not to be played with. So spoilers would be the end of season three and I guess somewhat into season four even though I haven't seen any of four, but this would take place after Hunter and Michael come back home and things work out. Other than that this is kinda fluffy. Reviews and flames welcome. 

Warning: I feel stupid including a slash warning for a QaF piece, but warning male slash if you don't like slash please don't read. 

Sugar Craving: 

"Want one?" Hunter asked as he held the Krispy Kreme bag out just slightly towards Ben. 

Want one? 

Of course Ben wanted one, the thought of one of those donuts had been distracting him since Hunter walked in the door. What exactly was it that he and Michael were supposed to talk to Hunter about? What was so important that he couldn't let Michael live in denial a moment longer? To Ben, at this moment, it wasn't taking precedence. All he could think about was sugar, too too sweet sugar, coating a soft circle. 

Did he want a donut? Yes, he wanted one more than he could put into words at the moment. It was taking all his self control not to snatch the bag out of Hunter's hand and take whatever was left. He could even see himself at the end ripping the bag open and licking off the frosting inside. 

Is this what all that health food and protein shakes had done to him, turned him into a donut craving lunatic? No, Ben reminded himself, he liked his protein shakes. He also reminded himself that he had to say no, there would be no donuts for him. He had to eat healthy. 

Couldn't he splurge just this once? Ben knew he was eyeing the bag in longing, that he was about to tell Hunter yes hand over a donut now, but instead he reminded himself that he was an adult who had learned to say no to unhealthy foods a long time ago. Beside the situation with Hunter's mom was far more important then a few extra calories. 

"Yeah, I want…." 

Days later Ben frowned as he tried to concentrate on his writing, but the next phrase just wouldn't come to him. 

Tap, Tap, Tap. 

He just couldn't seem to relax. He'd tried telling himself how everything in his life was going perfectly. After all he had Michael and Hunter. He still couldn't quite believe he had Michael and Hunter, both safe and unharmed. Unfortunately the good thought had done nothing to cure his writers block. 

Tap, Tap, Tap. 

So he'd tried meditating, but it hadn't worked and he still wasn't relaxed. His mind was cluttered. One thought kept playing through his head over and over distracting him. The most irritating thing was the reason for his writers block. He seemed to have developed a craving for a donut since Hunter had offered him one. He knew he shouldn't have one, knew he shouldn't want one, but had been unable to stop thinking about it. 

Tap, Tap, Tap. 

"Ben," Michael started as he reached over the back of the couch and stilled his boyfriend's hands to keep them from tapping his pencil against the paper one more time. 

"Hmm?" Ben asked looking up somewhat startled by Michael's sudden presence. 

"I know that you're trying to write and that maybe you're getting a lot of work done, but you're driving Hunter and me insane." 

What? Oh, his incessant tapping, it seemed to be the only thing he'd been able to do today. 

"Sorry, writers block," he attempted to explain. 

This caused Michael to smile at him, "Then you wouldn't mind taking a break?" 

Ben's response was a smile before tilting his head to give Michael a kiss. He could feel Michael smile against his lips as he started to respond to the kiss he leaned just slightly over the couch towards Ben. This caused Ben to turn his body towards Michael as he brought his hand up to rub Michael cheek and the back of his head. 

"It you two are going to fuck at least let me finish my math homework first," Hunter brashly interrupted. 

This caused both men to pull away and regard him semi-unsure on how to respond. Michael recovered first by muttering that they weren't going to fuck. 

Hunter snorted, "I'm almost done, than I'm sure I can go find something to do long enough for you two to go at it. Hell I could just go stay in my room. I don't see why it bothers you so much that I might hear you. Be loud, I don't care." 

"Um, that's okay," Michael responded slowly as he threw Ben a look that clearly said he wasn't comfortable with that last suggestion, "I was thinking more along the lines of Ben and I going out for a few minutes." 

Hunter raised his eyebrows looking at them curiously, "Out? Where were…" 

"Just a walk," Michael shrugged as he glanced at Ben to gauge his reaction. 

"Actually a walk sounds good. It might actually clear my head," Ben smiled as he got up to put his things away. 

"You said you'd help me," Hunter hissed with a frantic look the moment Ben was out of earshot. 

"I know," Michael sighed as he slumped into a nearby chair, "but I need to read some of the book first and I can't concentrate while he's doing that." 

"So what are you going to do?" 

Michael pinched his nose and explained, "Find a way to undistract him." 

"Undistract?" Ben questioned as he came out of the bedroom and started putting his shoes on. 

"Um yeah," Michael said as he got their jackets and they both headed out the door. 

Ben decided to let it go, "So where are we headed." 

Michael beamed up at him, "It's a surprise." 

Surprise? Ben wasn't into surprises; they tended not to go well for him. 

"I don't need a surprise Michael," Ben smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "having you and Hunter is enough." 

Now he just had to figure out what Michael was up to and find a way to talk him out of it. 

Michael pushed him away with a smile before grabbing his hand and leading him down the street. With a roll of his eyes he told him, "It's not that type of surprise, stop freaking out." 

"I'm not freaking out," Ben defended still slightly confused, "but I meant it. I don't need a surprise." 

Michael paused to grin at him again and not dropping Ben's hand he turned on his heels, went up on his toes and gave Ben a quick kiss. 

"Thanks, but you're not getting out of this," Michael smirked. 

"And just what would 'this' be?" 

"Follow me and find out." 

Ben had to admit he was beyond curious as to just what had Michael so excited and he relaxed as they walked to the store. It was a pleasant day, not too warm not too cold, and it was great to be just walking with Michael as he jabbered about his newest shipment of comic books. Ben could do nothing but relax as Michael chattered wildly about his passion, it was the way he'd light up when talking about comics that had first pulled Ben in and too this day it hadn't ceased to put a smile on his face. He didn't tense up again till he saw that Michael had led them to the donut display in the nearby grocery store. Michael's grinned broadened, if that was possible, as he paused for dramatic effect, "Okay I'm buying and you're only allowed to pick one." 

"I…" Ben trailed off as he took in the overwhelming display of unhealthy, delicious looking donuts, "I can't." 

"Can't pick one or won't pick one?" 

"You know I can't eat that," Ben tried to explain unable to keep the longing out of his tone. 

Michael turned to look at him an eyebrow raised, "Trust me it's easy, you just put it in your mouth and chew." 

He continued before Ben could protest and drag them both out of the store, "Besides it's not even going to be a whole one. You pick one, I'm paying and then we're going to split it." 

"I shouldn't even have half of one of those," Ben protested weakly. He was trying to win a losing battle. He could feel himself practically salivating already. 

Michael smirked again, "Like I didn't see the look on your face, you were ready to go over that table and rip that bag from Hunter's hand." 

"He shouldn't have been eating them either!" It was a lost cause, he could tell. 

"Ben," Michael told him soothingly, "you've been doing the healthy thing non-stop and splurging on half a donut is not going to ruin anything." 

"See that's the thing, it might not stop at the donut," Ben protested thinking of all the hard work he could lose if he stopped eating healthy. 

Michael squeezed Ben's hand for support, "Which is only why you're splurging because you have my permission." 

Ben couldn't fight it anymore. He sighed in resignation and stared at the donut case trying to pick one as he tried not to lick his lips in anticipation. Too many choices bombarded his senses. There were the regular glazed, but than there were the frosted ones with sprinkles. He could have one with frosting inside, or jelly, or even custard. What was he supposed to choose? What did he want most of all? 

"Well in that case let's go with a classic," Ben smiled as he pointed out the simple glazed. 

A wide grin spread both their faces as Michael selected one of the glazed and put it in a bag. The grin was still there when Michael pulled the donut from the bag the moment they were outside. Ben watched silently as Michael tore the donut in two handing him the bigger piece. Ben attempted to protest, Michael should have the bigger piece seeing as he was the one who paid. This caused Michael to give him a look that clearly said to stop babbling and enjoy his donut before he took a big bite of the half in his own hand. 

Ben looked down at the gooey half of the donut. It was fresh and soft and sugar coated. He took a tentative bite and let the sugar melt on his tongue as he savored it. He ate it slowly, making sure he took time to enjoy every bite. Michael was finished with his half long before Ben. Ben grinned as he watched Michael lick the glaze of his fingers and as soon as he was finished with his donut he did the same. Then Ben grabbed Michael's hand and stopped him so he could lean down and lick the remaining sugar off his boyfriend's lips. As he pulled away he grinned broadly, "Thanks, I needed that." 

"I know," Michael smiled as he returned the favor and licked the glaze of Ben's lips, making sure it ended in a sugar glazed kiss. As Ben responded to the kiss he suddenly froze, something click in his head. 

"That's it!" 

"Huh?" Michael questioned confused as he opened his eyes to take in the look of excitement on his boyfriend's face. 

"I figured out what I want to write." 

Michael smiled his understanding before pulling him in for another kiss glad that he'd gotten Ben to give into his craving.


End file.
